1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to the field of storage containers. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to restricted access containers that can be locked for a set period of time. The present embodiments may relate to food storage as well as other types of storage, for example, storing electronic devices or controllers so that they cannot be accessed for a set period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that human beings often lack the will power required to achieve the goals they set for themselves. Whether the goal is to consume less food that may be detrimental to their health, to limit the amount of time spent on an electronic device or video game, or any other conceivable uncontrolled behavior, assistance is often needed to help these individuals moderate, reduce or eliminate bad behaviors. One way of doing so is through an intervention method that helps reduce or eliminate time spent engaging in negative or non-moderated behavior.
Examples of the types of food products that may be detrimental to one's health may include tobacco, alcohol, foods high in fat, foods high in sugar, or any other food product known to cause unwanted side-effects such as weight-gain, addiction and so forth.
Additionally, it is known that some people would like to limit the amount of time they, or more specifically their children, spend using electronic devices and/or video games. Examples of electronic devices may include cellphones, smartphones, ipods, Nintendo DS, power cords, remote controls, and other known electronic devices and video games controllers or consoles.
In some instances, individuals will place a credit card in a container with water in it and freeze the water, so as to prevent the individual from using the card for a period of time e.g. when going out on the weekend. This frozen credit card on ice is meant to deter the individual from using the card until it melts.
Other needs that may require intervention include: keeping cash away from people who impulsively spend before rent/credit card payments are due; keeping keys from people who plan to drink and don't want to be tempted to drive; preventing persons from overtaking/overdosing prescription drugs; taking away power cords and remote controls to prevent excessive use of electronics; locking alcohol away from those who might drink too much; locking away car/house keys to prevent use of car/house; locking away toys/sports equipment until homework is finished or as a consequence/punishment; locking or storing passwords required to access facebook, tablets, computers, televisions, etc.; and even holding money for a prize, contest, or when a bet is placed.
The desire to find a way to moderate food consumption, use of electronic devices, money, gadgets and so forth in one's home is well documented by the number of self-help, parenting, and weight loss products currently on the market.
Certain locking devices exist to address this problem; however, they tend to be bulky, contain lots of parts or buttons, and limiting on accessibility into a container when unlocked. A need therefore exists for a time-lockable device to help assist with self-control, that is easy to use, allows for maximum access into the container, and is not bulky.
The following application seeks to solve the problems stated.